The Purple Rose of Wutai
by hellorea
Summary: When Lia gets pulled into the gaming world what happens.


**Notes**: I do not own anyone from FF7 as much as I would like do, sadly I do not.

This is one of my first fanfics to be gentle on me. :(

No flames, please. It's a pairing of Yuffie and someone. Maybe Vincent, maybe Reno. I've not picked yet.

**Rules:**

"Talking outloud"

'_Inner monolouge'_

_Flashbacks_

"Hurry up!"

"I'm trying!"

"Go left!"

"Wha-"

"BLOCK THIS MOVE!"

"I'm tryin'! I'm tryin- FUCKING NOO!"

Battle scene ended and the characters are all left dead on the floor. '_Well, crap...'_ She mutters to herself while grumbling back towards her best friend sitting next to her on the couch.

"Nice try, Lia. Nice try. My turn." Hands jet out to the side of her waiting for her to give him the controller. Once more she grumbles to herself before handing over the black controller and digging further into the couch. His hand graps the control and playfully shoves the left side of his body against her right. In hopes of trying to lighten her mood.

"Hmm mmhph." Grumble, grumble she goes before shifting her weight and moving behind him for the can of soda to the side of him. She could have been rude and moved in front of him restricting his view of the game, but she didn't play dirty, at least not yet. For a moment he forgets that she's there and presses back into her while she squeaks in shock.

"Oh! Sorry Lia." He laughs before moving forward once more. Those bright blue eyes locked onto the screen before him, with the tip of his tongue hanging just barely out of his mouch. She shakes her head before setting herself straight arms locking around her legs as she moved them up to get more comfortable in her seat. Heat formed on the right side of her body as she becomes more attuned with the fact that he has yet moved back to _his_ side of the couch. She blushes a little and swears that her heart is giving herself away by it's constant loud thumping. Breathing became somewhat of an issue while he stayed very much in her bubble. Nostrils flare while she breathes him in. Aftershave with a hint of clover, her favorite. Arms locked on while fingers gave a death grip on her legs keeping her still watching his progress through the game once more. Trying desperatly to not notice how close he was to her. Trying, yet failing.

Mark quickly goes through the boss monster that she couldn't fight and moves onward in the quest. Only a few more scenes left before the ending of the game. She goes back to being somewhat jealous of the way he can easily manuver himself through almost anything where as she needs to practice, practice, practice... yeah.. not bitter. Seems to be constant the last few weeks now. High school has long since ended and they find themselves at liberty on weekends. More, like _she, _is at liberty and he takes pitty on her by remaining behind when he could be at the clubs or on a date. Not like she doesn't have the looks, oh no, she could be a looker.. that is if she would dress up a bit more. Slap on a dress or even a skirt once and a while and take the hair out of that ponytail, she could be beating men off with a stick. But why would she when the man that she wants is sitting to the right of her and completely oblivious to her own feelings for him. '_Though, if I did mention my feelings I'd have one of two choices. One. He says he has feelings for me too. Two. He competely totally is in shock and never wants to hear from her again. I'm leaning more towards the latter one of this.'_ She sighs softly before those snowy lids fall to a close. Green eyes flutter before her trying to at least stay up and watch the end of the game they've been stuck playing for the last two days. At four in the morning though, her body just seems to give out. Lids feel heavy while her head lays back against the couch while his voice soothes her into slumber.

Moments go by, hours really and it's six in the morning before Mark wakes her.

"Hey, sleepy head. You missed the ending..."

"What? Why? Why didn't you wake me, jerk?" She jilts up and over back to her spot. Guess during her sleep she shifted and landed on him. Oops? Cheeks burned bright while she tried to focus on the fact that _he_ didn't wake her. Her favorite game, er, character and he didn't wake her for the ending. How.. dare... he.

"You looked so peaceful. Besides, it wasn't _that_ good of an ending. He just walks out of the cave talks to Shelke." He chuckles before letting a warm hand slip from his lap and onto her face brushing those dark brown locks out of her eyes. "You can borrow it today and give it back to me later tonight. Oh! I gotta go! Promised my mom that I'd have breakfast with her." He smiles his warm smile before stretching and getting up. His hands grip the blanket that had falled down once he moved and placed it back onto her. "Sleep for a bit, will you? I don't need you falling a sleep on me tonight." _'Damn his insommiatic behavior'_ she mumbles to herself before nodding slightly.

"Hmmpfh. Sure. What ever." She plasters a smile on her face while faking sleeping again. Just then soft lips brush her cheek and move up to her forehead. Green eyes burst open while she watches him cautiously. Blue meets green while his face hovers over hers for a heartbeat. A hand cups her cheek softly while the other rumples her hair. Moment gone replaced by a brotherly pat. '_Damn.'_ She smiles before shifting her weight and rolling over to fake more sleep, but also trying hard to hide the disapointed look in her eyes. Her life lately has been filled with these somewhat awkward moments with him. Lingering stares on his part, hands never quite leaving her side until she stares at him. Wonder what it means? Does she stand a chance? Does he really care for her as more than a sister? Or... is it just that he doesn't even notice what he is doing to her. His light footsteps take him further away from her while she buries herself into the blanket that he used last night. Nose stuffed into the warmth of the cotton inhaling his scent before trying once more to get back to sleep. A click of a door was given and he is gone for the day. While she is left alone in the apartment wide awake... damn him. Might as well get up and turn on the game, no?

She grumbles once more before moving up to the tv to turn it one. She tilts her head and grasps the controller clicking the start button to unpause the game. The ending of Dirge of Ceberous plays out while she smirks. '_That little brat...'_ End credits play while she yawns once more not noticing the faint flicker of her tv giving her. She tries once more to succumb to sleep while a bright flash engulfs her body then nothing. _'What the... hell_' Her last thoughts before falling into the darkness.

--

A loud knock or rather bang coming from the direction of the door. Only it was oddly placed. In her apartment it should be to the left of her not the right. Did she sleep walk again and find herself sprawled out in the middle of the floor? Her head perked up a bit while lids tried their hardest to open. Failing ever so slightly she mumbled a few curses before falling back into slumber.

"DAMN IT YUFFIE GET UP!!!"

_'Yuffie?'_ A pet name that Mark gave her seeing as she acted more like the little Ninja than anyone else he knew. Always the smallest one in the group and simply a ball of energy to boot. But, as they grew older he called her that less and less. '_What the he-'_

Another pound was given before keys jingled in the door and a loud click was heard. Crap... they are coming in! She groaned loudly before her body nimblying shifted itself up and off the bed and away from the rather large book being tossed at the place where her head once was.

"What the hell?!" She shouts out noticing the slight change in her voice. '_Eep. I didn't always sound like that, did I?_' "Why did you do that fo-" Storm grey eyes met with marron colors while she stands there mouth wide open looking up to a Tifa Lockheart in the flesh.

"_You_ promised that you would help me today, Yuffie." Tifa muttered while hands moved to those curvy hips of hers.

"Er.. sorry. My bad? Lemme get dress and I'll help out." She sputters out trying hard to remember what she did last night. She didn't notice taking any kind of hallusagines, but who knows. A rather loud gasp was given before a slamming of the wooden door and a huff from out in the hall.

"You have ten mintues." She yelled before stomping back down the hall and down the stairs.

Fingers pinched all over her body trying to wake herself up. '_A very vivid dream, but a dream none the less._' Fingers failed while she grunts around trying to get a custom to the strange room around her. Yuffie Kisaragi's room, like whoa.

"Might as well, play along. Maybe I'll get to meet Reno... or ... Vi..." A grin appeared on her face while she bounced all the way to her closet. Her heart almost stopped when she saw and the asorted weapons, materia and skimpy clothing. "This could be fun" She giggled before grabbing a few items and skipping over to her bathroom. Less than ten mintues later she bounds down the stairs with headband in place, short shorts and curve hugging tank. Guess in this game Yuffie has grown a bit more, breasts filling out and the start of womanly curves adorned her lithe form.

"What's up, Teef?" She squeaks before taking a seat in front of her. She used those ninja like abilties to sneak up on the fighter, sneakers don't make much noice on wood floors and this body just seems to know what steps to take to not creak around. Hey, she could get real use to this.

"Gah! Don't do that Yuffs!" Hand placed over her ample chest while she gripped the counter. A big smile plastered to Yuffie's face followed be a series of brow wiggles.

"Sorry Boobs." Tife just glares at her before going back to the paper on the counter.

"What's that?" Yuffie asks hopping up and onto the counter turning her body this way and that trying to peek over her good friend's shoulder.

"A paper..."

"...what's _in_ the paper that's sooo interesting"

"News"

"Like?"

"Rufus is building something. A charity or something. Lemme read more then I'll tell you."

"Well, what did you need me to do?"

Maroon eyes shot up at the ninja's question. "You forgot already?"

'_Shiiiit.'_ "Er.. hm.. yeah?" A big cheesy smile placed upon her face while she raised a hand up and tried to scratch her head with it.

"Dress shopping..."

"Oh... For?"

"My wedding..."

"OH!? WHO YOU MARRYIN' TEEF?!"

"...Cloud..."

"!!!!"

"..."

"..."

"...!!"

"I mean! Er.. hm. I knew that!" Shifty eyes given before she tugs those lips into an even bigger smile than before. _'Crap! I am being a horrible friend.'_

"Thanks, Yuffs..." The fighter's whole body just seemed to slump down in defeat. '_Yeah... not good at all.. my friend..._'

"Hey! Just because I'm a super space cadet with this stuff doesn't mean you need to be all moopy pants about it." Tifa glances up and just simply stares at her. "Well, come on! Let's go! Papers can wait. The best sales are on and we gotta find one that just knocks ol' Spike outta the park!" A small grin replaced Tifa's frozen face, the sparkle of a smile still has not made it's way all the way up to her eyes which tells Yuffie that there is something else underlining the Fighter's conscience. No job is too small, or big for that matter, for the greatest female ninja, and she _will_ get to the bottom of this before she wakes up. She hopes.


End file.
